Rings
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge. Theme 130. Rings: "I went searching for a ring...I'm not going to lie. It was very hard." There will be a sequel, but it will be posted as a separate oneshot tomorrow.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Theme 130: Rings**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

It was an ordinary day when I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Annabeth. So I planned to propose to her.

First, I went to her mother to ask for her blessing. I figured that her mother has more of a say in her daughter's life than her father. Plus, I want to let her know before she blasts me to tiny bits or something. Surprisingly, she agreed. She said that I bring the best out of Annabeth, which made me blush.

Getting her father's approval was also easy. He said that he viewed me as a second son. So with both of their approval, I went searching for a ring.

I'm not going to lie. It was very hard. I asked my mom to help me, but I got my mom, Lady Athena, and Lady Aphrodite. Athena being there shocked me, but Aphrodite's appearance didn't shock me as much. Although it was very awkward that males would gawk at Aphrodite, and some were gawking at both Aphrodite and Athena. They looked about my age, which was twenty by the way, and so they kinda got jealous of me.

It wasn't necessarily that part that made it uncomfortable for me. No, it was the fact that Athena tried to get a simple ring while Aphrodite wanted me to get an extravagant ring. My mother actually tried to pick out a ring based off of Annabeth's personality, but Athena or Aphrodite would keep on butting in saying "That's too fancy for my daughter" or "No no no, you have to get a more elaborate ring. It's her engagement ring! She'll want to remember it instead of having such a bland ring" (You guess who said what).

Finally, I found the perfect ring for her. I was at the probably tenth or so jewelry store (seriously, why does New York have so many jewelry store?!) when I saw it. It was a ring that was elegant, but not too elaborate. It was a ring with a platinum band and had a diamond in the center of it. On either side of it were sea green pearls. I thought it was perfect.

I showed my mother, Athena, and Aphrodite the ring and although Aphrodite complained about it, they all agreed on it. I was about to get one of the store clerks to get it so that I could buy it, but Aphrodite took a picture of it and then shoved me and the others out of the door. I asked her why she did that, but then she said that she got Hephaestus to make a rendition of the ring, but with a godly touch. My father provided the pearls, and Hades provided the diamond while Hephaestus forged the ring. He forged it to be a tracking device, turn into a spike, and with Aphrodite's advice, reming her of all of the good memories that we had and will have.

I was honestly shocked at how much the gods were helping me with a simple ring. Of course, Athena noticed my shock and explained that we were the greatest couple to have existed so far, and that they wanted to do this for us. Plus help with the wedding plans and such. Not to mention that we save Olympus twice, so a small ring was nothing. And also Aphrodite kinda scared the crap out of everyone to make sure that they would help me. I was touched.

Finally, the ring was finished. It was more beautiful than the ring in the store. I smiled and thanked the gods who helped me. They said that they were glad to help.

So I planned out how I was going to propose to Annabeth, and I was both excited and terrified. I hope that she would say yes, and also like the ring...

**I originally was going to title this 'Engagement', but then I realized how detailed I describe how Percy got the ring, so I changed the title. Now, I split it into four parts. You guys know the title of the second part, so I'll let you guess the third and fourth parts' titles. Now, you may be wondering why I am letting you do it and what is in it for you. So I'm going to tell you that I will type up a shout out for the person who guesses them correctly in the oneshots that they guessed. Good luck!**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review! **


End file.
